The Actress & The Security Guard
by TG4EVR
Summary: An online meeting leads to the love of a lifetime
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chance Encounter

Robert's POV:

Never in my wildest dream did I ever think that by meeting her how she would change my life and completely turn it upside down, but in a good way.

 _Flashback:_

 _1 year ago…._

 _I was just going through the motions of my marriage. I had the same life day in and day out. Our marriage had become a series of fights and hurt feelings, but I wanted to try to make it work simply because I still loved her, that was until I found out that she was cheating on me. Needless to say I was crushed, so the day I found out, I moved out and filed for a divorce._

 _End of Flashback_

It has been a year since I left, I felt good about my choice, at least that what I kept trying to convince myself of. Don't get me wrong, I still care about her and hope she is doing well, but if she were to come to me today, I wouldn't take her back.

I had a long day at work, and I was beat, but not sleepy or tired, just bored, I needed some excitement. I got online to check my email and my account at "Chance Encounters," a dating site my stupid friends signed me up for, I didn't want to try it, but I figured that I would check it out just to tell my friends that 'Yeah. I went out on a date with a girl from there,' even though I had no intention of doing that. I logged in, I wasn't expecting to have any messages simply caused I never had any in the whole 6 months I had been a member, but today was different. "You have a message from user VanHudg27," the computer voice said, 'This will be interesting,' I thought, only because I used to get messages from haters who didn't like my profile, my friends made it, not me, so I never bothered to change it:

 _User Name: SecureRob37_

 _Name: Robert Williams_

 _Age: 37_

 _Occupation: Security Guard_

 _Status: Divorced_ (That kills any chance for any woman to interested)

 _Likes: Romantic movies, and cooking_

Now I wasn't happy with my friends, but I thought the profile wasn't too bad, but unfortunately they hadn't put up a picture of me, oh well.

 _"_ _Dear Robert,_

 _I really liked your profile. I love romantic movies and cooking as well. My favorite romantic movie is Love Actually_ (Real Movie). _What's yours? I can cook some killer enchiladas, but nothing spicy, too much chile and I get heartburn. Talk to you soon._

 _Vanessa_

'Wow,' I thought, I checked her profile out:

 _User Name: VanHudg27_

 _Name: Vanessa Hudgens_

 _Occupation: Actress_

 _Status: Single_

 _Likes: Cooking and romantic movies_

No picture as well, but I decided to write her back anyways:

 _Dear Vanessa,_

 _Thanks for the complement. I liked your profile as well. Are you the same Vanessa Hudgens from High School Musical? Enchiladas, yum. I understand about spicy stuff, I am the same way. Talk to you soon._

 _Robert_

'Vanessa Hudgens? Could she be the same one from High School Musical?' I thought. I wondered. High School Musical happened to one of my favorite movies.

I went to sleep that night with wonder on my mind, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.

Vanessa's POV:

It had been a year since I had broken up with Austin. I did love him, but I felt I needed something more. My friends Ashley and Monique had decided to sign me up for this dating site without my permission, 'Chance Encounters, what a cheesy name' I thought, but I decided to give it a try. They had my profile short and sweet:

 _Name: Vanessa Hudgens_

 _Occupation: Actress_

 _Status: Single_

 _Likes: Cooking and romantic movies_

I had been online checking out the profiles when this one caught my attention:

 _Name: Robert Williams_

 _Age: 37_

 _Occupation: Security Guard_

 _Status: Divorced_

 _Likes: Romantic movies, and cooking_

He seemed pretty normal, so I typed out a quick message:

 _"_ _Dear Robert,_

 _I really liked your profile. I love romantic movies and cooking as well. My favorite romantic movie is Love Actually_. _What's yours? I can cook some killer enchiladas, but nothing spicy, too much chile and I get heartburn. Talk to you soon._

 _Vanessa_

I was kinda hoping that he would message me back cause as much as I didn't like that my friends signed me up for this, I know their hearts were in the right spot. I went to bed that night excited for this.

The next morning I woke up. I went and brewed myself my coffee, can't start my day without that first cup.

I turned on my laptop and checked my email, and I had a new message, 'New message from user SecureRob37,' I was just a little excited:

 _Dear Vanessa,_

 _Thanks for the complement. I liked your profile as well. Are you the same Vanessa Hudgens from High School Musical? Enchiladas, yum. I understand about spicy stuff, I am the same way. Talk to you soon._

 _Robert_

'Wow,' I thought. I hesitated to respond right away simply because I'm not the type of person to use a dating site to meet someone, but I figured what could it hurt to just start talking and see where it goes, maybe I'll have a pen pal:

 _Dear Robert,_

 _Yes. I am that 'Vanessa Hudgens.' I know it may seem like a silly way to meet someone, but my friends signed me up for this site, and I wasn't even sure I was even going to meet anyone, but I decided to take a chance and see what happens. Anyways, enchiladas. I make Roasted Tomatillo Green Chile Chicken Enchiladas. They are yummy. I used to make them all the time for my ex, but I haven't made them in about a year. So, you're divorced? How long? What happened? I hope I am not asking too many personal questions. Never mind, you don't have answer the questions. Talk to you soon._

 _Vanessa_

I thought I asked a little too many questions, but I gave him the option to answer them or not, now we'll see what happens and where it goes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Messages

Robert's POV:

I woke up early the next morning because I knew I didn't have to be at work until that night. I turned on my computer and checked my dating account, 'New message from user VanHudg27,' I was surprised. Her message:

 _Dear Robert,_

 _Yes. I am that 'Vanessa Hudgens.' I know it may seem like a silly way to meet someone, but my friends signed me up for this site, and I wasn't even sure I was even going to meet anyone, but I decided to take a chance and see what happens. Anyways, enchiladas. I make Roasted Tomatillo Green Chile Chicken Enchiladas. They are yummy. I used to make them all the time for my ex, but I haven't made them in about a year. So, you're divorced? How long? What happened? I hope I am not asking too many personal questions. Never mind, you don't have answer the questions. Talk to you soon._

 _Vanessa_

'Wow Vanessa Hudgens is actually talking to me,' I thought. I decided to take a chance and write back.

 _Dear Vanessa,_

 _High School Musical happens to be one of my favorite movies. You were amazing. How about we exchange numbers that way were could talk in real time instead of online. Talk to you soon._

 _Robert_

 _Ps….my number is (562)677-6433_

Later that night while I was at work I couldn't focus, I was nervous. I had put myself out there and gave Vanessa my number. I hadn't really expected her to call back, but you never know what could happen.

Vanessa' POV:

I had just gotten back from having lunch with my two best friends, Ashley and Monique. They were all curious to see if I had met anyone from the website yet….

 _Flashback_

 _I had been online checking out the profiles when this one caught my attention:_

 _His name is Robert Williams. He's 37, a Security Guard. He's divorced, and he likes romantic movies, and cooking_

 _He seemed pretty normal, so I typed out a quick message:_

 _"_ _Dear Robert,_

 _I really liked your profile. I love romantic movies and cooking as well. My favorite romantic movie is Love Actually. What's yours? I can cook some killer enchiladas, but nothing spicy, too much chile and I get heartburn. Talk to you soon._

 _Vanessa_

 _End of Flashback_

Of course after I had told them all of Robert's details they were surprised, they kinda hoped that I would have met someone with a better job, but I just told them that what Robert does doesn't matter, and what really matters is what I think.

I turned on my laptop and checked my email. I had a new message from Robert:

 _Dear Vanessa,_

 _High School Musical happens to be one of my favorite movies. You were amazing. How about we exchange numbers that way were could talk in real time instead of online. Talk to you soon._

 _Robert_

 _Ps….my number is (562)677-6433_

Wow, Robert gave his number. Now to be honest, I hesitated to call him, mostly because I was scared. As I was about to grab my phone and text him when I heard a knock on the door. I went and answered it, and to my surprise it was Zac.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Old Flames, New Loves

Still Vanessa's POV:

"Zac. What are you doing here?" I asked, "Can I come in?" he asked, "Sure," I said then we walked inside. "So, Zac, what are you doing here?" I asked, "I wanted to see you, had to really, needed to honestly," Zac said, "Why?" I asked, "I miss you Nessa. I'm still in love with you, but the question is do you still feel that way about me?" Zac asked, after few moments of silence, I spoke, "Zac, you know that you will always be an important part of my life. You will always be my friend and you can always talk to me, but I don't feel that way about you, only as a friend," Zac was silent, he looked like he had just been hit by a bus, then he spoke, "I understand, I just been having a hard time dealing with things personally, but I am glad to know that you're still my friend," then we hugged, "I got to go," Zac said, "Ok. Take care Zac, and you know where I am if you need to talk," I said as Zac smiled, and left.

Meanwhile, across town….

Robert's POV:

I was working, but I really didn't feel like being there, my mind was still on Vanessa, her eyes, the curls of her hair, her smile, at least the photos I've seen from High School Musical, and from the news. I was getting ready to leave for the night when my phone rang, "Hello?" I asked, "Rob, it's me," Beth said, "Beth. What do you want?" I asked, "That's a nice hello for your ex," she said, "I'm sorry. Hello, now what do you want?" I said, "I wanted to see how you were doing," she said, "You wanted to see how I was doing. Beth, we haven't spoken in over a year. Why be all nice and concerned about me now?" I asked, "Actually, I miss you. I was wondering if you wanted to get together, and you know," she said, I got what she was implying, "Beth. I don't think that's a good idea, plus I'm seeing someone," I said as I could hear her sigh, "Oh. Well, good. I'm glad. I got to go," she said, "Take care of yourself," I said, then we hung up, I drove home that night feeling like I had just won a battle, and I was walking taller.

That night I was just watching tv, flipping channels as nothing good was on, then my phone rang, "Hello?" I asked, "Robert?" she said, "Yes," I said, "It's Vanessa," I was shocked, she actually called me, "Oh. Hi. How are you?" I said nervously, "I'm good. Just wanted to hear your voice. Hear the nice guy behind the words," she said, "I'm good. Just watching tv, but nothing good is on," I said, "I actually got done talking with my ex," she said, I was a little disappointed, "Oh," I said, "Yeah. He wanted to get back together," she said, "Wow," I said as I sighed, "But, I told him that it wasn't going to happen, and that we were just friends," I smiled, "That's nice. I actually just got done talking with my ex," I said, "Oh. How was it?" she asked, "It was good. She wanted to get together for um, "some old times," I said, "Oh," I could hear her sigh, "But I told her that it was over, and that I was seeing someone," I said, "Oh," she said, "Speaking of which, doyouwanttogettogethersometime?" I asked all in one breath, "I'd like that," she said, "How about tomorrow night, say around 7pm?" I asked, "Sure," she said, "Do you like garlic?" I asked, "Love it," she said, "Great. I know this great place. The Stinking Rose. It's a garlic restaurant," I said, "Cool. I'll meet you there," she said, "Great. I look forward to it," I said, "Me to," she said, "Ok, so I'll see you then. Bye," I said, "See you then, bye," she said, then we hung up.

Nobody's POV:

Robert and Vanessa went to bed that night feeling excited, nervous, but hopeful.

Vanessa's POV:

I woke up the next day smiling, I was excited for my date, but then the nervousness set in, I was thinking, 'Would he like me, would we connect, would I like him.' I needed my bestie Ashley, picked up my phone, and dialed a familiar number, "Hello," Ashley said, "Hey Ash," I said, "Hey V. What's up?" she said, "I have a date tonight and I am really nervous," I said, "I'll be right over," she said, "Thanks," I said, then we hung up. Ten minutes later I heard a knock at the door, I went and opened it, "Hey V," Ashley said as she hugged me, "Hey. Thanks for coming," I said, "Of course. I couldn't let my bestie go on a date unprepared, plus I can help you pick out something to wear, so tell what you are feeling," she said, "I am just wondering if he's nice, is he going to like me, am I going to like him, are we going to connect," I told her, "V. You need to relax. If he didn't like you, would he have asked you out?" she said, "True," I said, "Do you like him V?" she asked, "I think I do," I admitted, "Well, then you should be excited, not nervous," she said, I started to smile, "You always know how to cheer me up," I said, "That's why I am your bestie," she said as we hugged, "Now let's pick out the perfect outfit. Where is he taking you?" she asked, "I am meeting him at a place called The Stinking Rose," I said, "The Stinking Rose?" she asked, "Yeah. Why?" I said, "I've been there and its really nice and romantic," she said, "Oh," I said, "So maybe you should wear something semi-casual," she said, "Sounds good," then we went to my bedroom, and started running through different outfits until we settled on a nice light blue dress with black heels, "I think this is the best one," she said, "Yeah. It's perfect," I said, "So, still nervous?" she asked, "No. I'm excited," I said, "Ok. Then my work here is done, but I wanted details after your date," she joked, "Of course, and thanks," I said as I walked her to the door, "You're welcome," she said and she left.

Robert's POV:

I work up that day excited, mostly for two reasons, 1, I didn't have to go to work, and 2, my date with Vanessa, I was more excited for my date than anything else. I was about to enjoy a bowl of Lucky Charms when my phone rang, I looked at the caller ID, it was my boss Elias, "Hi Elias. What's up?" I asked, "Hey Rob. I had something I needed to discuss with you," he said, "Ok. What's going on?" I asked, "Well, you have been with the company for a while, and the Vice President and I have noticed and we have come to a decision about your future here," he said, "Oh," I sighed cause I felt like he about was going to drop a bomb on me, "We want to promote you to Operations Manager," he said, "Oh wow," I was shocked, "We want you start on Monday. You'd be on salary at $1000 a week, what do you say?" he said, "I'll take it," I said without hesitation, "Great. Come in to the office tomorrow and we'll finalize the paperwork," he said, "Sounds great. I'll be there. Thanks," I said, "Great. See you tomorrow. Bye," he said, "See you then, bye," I said, then we hung up. I was so excited, not only a promotion, but a date with Vanessa, could this day get any better?

Vanessa's POV:

While I was getting ready for my date with Robert I had on KOST 103. They were playing some great love songs, it put me in a great mood. I just gotten out of the shower when my phone rang, I looked at the caller ID and saw a familiar number, "Hey Ash. What's up?" I asked, "I just wanted to say good luck tonight," she said, "Thanks," I said, "Guess who came to see me earlier?" she asked, "Who?" I asked, "Zac," she said, "Oh. Everything ok?" I said, "Yeah. I wanted to ask you something," she said, "Ok," I said, "Would you be ok if I went out with him?" she said, "Yeah. I fine with that. I am over him and his is my friend and I just want him to be happy," I said, "Ok. I'm going to go now, and let you finish getting ready. Love you," she said, "Ok. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you to," I said, then we hung up. I finished getting ready. I'll admit that Ashley knows how to pick out an outfit, I looked stunning, and I just hoped Robert would think so. I grabbed my purse and keys, and got in my car and started driving.

Robert's POV:

I got to the restaurant early and made sure that our table was ready, lucky for me I called ahead and reserved a great table and from where I was seated I had a great view of the door so I could see when Vanessa walked in. I was only waiting for a few minutes when I saw her walk in, 'OMG. She absolutely stunning,' I thought, I waved to her, and she walked over, everything was in slow motion, my heart was beating so fast, "Hi," I said, "Hi," she said, I pulled out her chair for her. "I hope you like this place," I said, "It sounds like a great place," she said, then the waiter came up to us, "Shall I start you with something to drink?" he said, "I'll have a glass of the house red," I said, "And for you miss?" he asked, " The same," Vanessa said, "I'll be right back with your drinks and give you a moment to look over the menu," he said as he left, "Everything looks sounds so yummy," she said, "It is. I usually get the garlic prime rib, but tonight I think I'll get the garlic salmon. What looks good to you?" I asked, "I don't know it all sounds good, maybe I'll just have the same as you," she said, then the waiter came back with our drinks, "So are you ready to order," he asked, "Yes. We'll both have the garlic salmon with the grilled vegetables, and the garlic mashed potatoes," I said, "Very good sir," he said, then left. After about a few moments of silence, Vanessa spoke up, "I was nervous earlier," "I was to, but I am glad I came," I said, "Me to," she said, "So answer your questions from the other day, I have been divorced for about a year. She cheated on me. And no, you didn't ask too many personal questions, it's how we get to know each other," I said, "Wow. She cheated on you. Why? I mean, you seem like a great guy. She must have been crazy to do that to you," she said, "I really don't know why, and I really don't care anymore, I've moved on," I said, "Good," she said, "What about you? You said you've been single for about a year. What happened?" I asked, "Nothing really. I did love him, but I wasn't in love with him, and I needed to find a guy that I could love and love me back, someone that could see me, you know," she said, "Nice. I see you," I said as I smiled, she blushed, but before she could respond the waiter came with our meals, "Enjoy," he said, "Wow. This looks amazing," she said as she took a bite, "OMG," she said, "I know right," I said. We ate in silence, mostly because she kept eating and it was cute to see her enjoy the food, "What? Do I got something on my face?" she asked, "No. I was just watching you enjoy your food," I said, "It was really good," she said, "Yes it was," I said, "So, you're a security guard? How do you like that?" she asked, "I love it, but earlier before I got ready for our date my boss called me, and they are promoting me to Operations Manager," I told her, "That's great," she said, "I start on Monday and I got the weekend off," I said, "Wonderful," she said, then the waiter came back, "How are you both doing?" he said as he took our empty plates, "We are great. Everything was wonderful," I said, "Care for any dessert?" he asked, "Vanessa?" I asked, "No thank you. I couldn't possibly eat another bite," she said, "Very good. I'll just leave this here for when you are ready," he said leaving the bill as he left, we spend a few minutes talking, but I kept looking into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

After I paid the bill, I walked Vanessa to her car, "I had a great time tonight Robert," she said, "I had a great time to Vanessa," I said, "Would you like to come back to my place for some coffee?" she asked, "Sure. I'd love to," I said, then I followed her back to her house.

Vanessa's POV:

I had invited Robert back to my place for some coffee, honestly, I've never felt this strongly about a guy before, but there was just something about Robert that touched me. I opened my door and we walked in. "Great place," he said, "Thanks. My best friend Ashley helped me decorate it," I said, "Cool," he said, we walked into the kitchen, "Coffee?" I asked, "Actually, I'm not much of a coffee drinker, trying to cut back on it," he said, "I have hot chocolate," I said, "Great," he said as I got out two cups, so I could have some as well, "Would you mind starting the fireplace?" I asked, "Sure. No problem," he said. He walked to the living room, and while he was putting logs into the fireplace, I kept looking at him, let me tell you, he was hot, I felt my cheeks blush, "All done,": he said, then I snapped back into reality, "The hot chocolate is done to," I said then I walked into the living room and hand him his cup, "Cheers," he said, "Cheers," I repeated, "This is really good," he said, "Thanks. It's my mom's recipe," I said, then we sat on the couch, "So tell me more about yourself Rob," I said, "I am 37, only child, single and a mutt," he said, "A mutt?" I asked as I giggled, "Yeah. I am German, Irish, Native American, and Mexican," he said, "Wow. That's quite a mix, and where do you get your beautiful eyes from?" I asked, "My mom. Actually my eyes change color from blue to like a blue green," he said, "Wow. Well they are beautiful," I said, "Thanks. Your eyes are beautiful as well," he said, "Thank you," I said as we finished our chocolate, then I noticed him looking at me, "What?" I asked, "I was just wondering if I could ask you something?" he said, "Sure, anything," I said, "I was wondering if I could kiss you?" he asked, I smiled, but before I could say yes he planted his lips on mine, it was soft, sweet and definitely romantic, "Wow," I said, "Yeah. Wow," he said. After the most amazing kiss, we sat in front of the fire just looking at each other in comfortable silence, then he spoke, "As much as I don't want this great night to end, I should get going," sadly I didn't want the night to end either, "I'll call you tomorrow and I'll come over and cook you dinner. How does that sound?" he asked, "Sounds perfect," I said as I walked him to the door, then we took one last kiss, this one was so much better than the first one, this one was OMG, hot and passionate, my legs almost gave out, then we came up for air, "Night Vanessa," he said, "Night Robert," I said, then he got into his car and left. I went to my bedroom, got into my pjs, and laid down, I wasn't tired, but I wanted tomorrow to come quickly, I felt like a kid waiting for Christmas Day, excited. I feel asleep smiling.

Meanwhile...

Robert's POV:

I had just gotten home from my date with Vanessa. It was the best first date I have ever had. I feel asleep that night thinking of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Romantic Dinner For Two

Still Robert's POV:

I had woken up early the next day, not that I wanted to, but I had to go into the office to fill out my paperwork for my promotion. I had gotten to the office before it was even open. I was still on cloud nine from last night…

 _Flashback:_

 _As I was leaving Vanessa's place, I kissed her. It was hot, passionate and wonderful._

 _End of Flashback_

I must have been spaced out because my boss Elias was calling me, "You ok Rob?" he asked, "Yeah, I'm good, just remembering my date from last night," I told him, "Oh. Ok. Well, let's go inside and sign the paperwork, then you can get back to the girl," he said, and I smiled. We walked inside and he had all the paperwork ready, "Ok, now if you just sign on the dotted line, it will be official," he said, and I signed and handed it back, "Well that makes it official Rob. Congratulations, and I'll see you on Monday," he said, "Thanks," I said as we shook hands, then I left.

As I was driving home I was thinking of what to cook for Vanessa tonight. I decided to cook chicken fettuccini alfredo, so I made a quick stop by the grocery store and got what I needed. As I drove home I called Vanessa, "Hello?" she said, "Hey. Its Rob," I said, "Hey. I was just thinking of you," she said, "Oh really," I said with a smile, "Yeah. I am really looking forward to tonight," she said, "Me to. I'll be over at 6pm," I said, Oh. I was thinking you could come over early and we could watch tv and hang out," she said, "Sounds good. I'll be right over," I said, "Ok. See you soon," she said, then we hung up. I decided to grab a quick shower, didn't want to be smelly for her, them dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, packed up the groceries, got in the car and headed out.

Vanessa's POV:

I had just gotten off the phone with Rob and decided to take a quick shower, I wanted to look nice for him. I dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, comfy casual. I was giving myself one last look when my phone rang, the caller ID was Ashley, 'Shoot. Forgot to call her,' I thought, "Hey Ash," I said, "Hey V. So how was the date?" she said, "It was great. I'd love to tell you more, but he's on his way over," I said, "Oh. A 2nd date?" she asked, "Actually, he's coming over and we're having a nice quiet dinner that he is cooking," I said, "Wow. I'll let you go, but lunch tomorrow, and I want details," she said, "Ok. See you them," I said, then we hung up. About 10 minutes later the doorbell rang. "Hi Rob," I said, "Hi Vanessa," he said as we hugged, then he came inside, and we headed to the kitchen, "So what's on the menu tonight?" I asked, "Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo with a green salad," he said, "Sounds yummy," I said, he put the groceries away, then we walked over to the couch and sat next to each other, "Want to watch a movie?" he asked, "Sure," I said, "Pick out something," I got up and popped in 'Love Actually,' then I sat back next to Rob. While we were watching I noticed that Rob had started to hold my hand, it was sweet.

The movie was funny, we laughed. By the time it was over, we had put our arms around each other, and were so comfortable that way I must have dozed off cause by the time I woke up it was starting to get dark out. I didn't get up, but looked over at Rob who was sleeping peacefully beside me, 'he is really handsome,' I thought, "I know you're looking at me," he said with his eyes closed, then he opened them, "How could you tell?" I asked, "I felt you looking at me," he said, I blushed, "Hungry?" he said, "Starved," I said, then we went to kitchen.

Robert's POV:

After the great nap on the couch with Vanessa, which was great by the way, we went in to kitchen so I could start dinner, "Care for some wine?" I asked, "Love some," she said, then I pulled out a bottle of Mondavi Cabernet Sauvignon that I had chilling, I poured two glasses, and handed her one, "Cheers," I said, "Cheers," she said, then I set off to cooking dinner. I prepared the salad, grilled the chicken, heated the sauce, cooked that pasta, then as I was about to get out some dishes I noticed Vanessa looking at me, "What? Do I got sauce on me?" I asked, "No. I just really want to kiss you right now," she said, then I leaned over and planted a soft, but firm kiss on her lips, she reached up and held my neck as we kissed, then we came up for air, "Wow," she said, I smiled, then I served up our meal, "This looks great," she said, "I hope you enjoy it," I said. I could tell from the first bite that she was enjoying it. "Vanessa?" I said then she looked up at me, "Yes?" she asked, "Can I tell you something?" I said, "Sure," she said, "I've never met someone quite like you before," I said, "Thank you. I feel the same way about you," she said, "I like you, and when I say I like you, I mean I really like you," I said, "Thank you. I really like you as well," she said. We finished our meals, then I washed up the mess I had made, and put the leftovers in the refrigerator, then we went and cuddled on the couch. "Rob?" she asked, "Yes," I said, "Do you mind if we cuddle on my bed, I'm a little tired," she said, "Sure," I said, then we walked into her bedroom, I'm going to change into something more comfortable. Make yourself at home," she said. I took off my shoes and got on her bed. She came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top, she looked sexy as hell, "Tired?" she asked me, "A little bit," I said, then we got under the blanket and started to cuddle, needless to say, it was great, but I was getting turned on, "Asleep?" she asked, "No. You?" I asked, "No. Just thinking," she said, "About?" I asked, "Promise you won't be embarrassed by what I'm about to say," she said, "Promise," I said, "I was thinking about how much I like you," she said, "I like you to," I said, she smiled and we kissed, "It's getting late. I better go," I said, as I was getting up, she grabbed my hand, "You know, you can stay if you want to," she said, "Only if you want me to," I said, "I want you to," she said, I smiled and got back in her bed, and held her close in my arms and we fell asleep.


End file.
